Talk:Hermione Granger/Archive 1
Empathy I removed "but more clumsy in matters that rely on emotion and intuition" due to the comments she makes to Harry @ the ending of the 5th book, regarding that failed Valentine's Day. She seemed pretty understanding. 201.231.40.213 03:10, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Castledown I cleaned up some of the broken sentences and general grammar, although I didn't make any major changes other than listing the theory that she may also have romantic feelings for Ron, since her assumed feelings for Harry are mentioned. Age Problem I'm Trying to understand if Hermione Was born in 1979 then she would be 28 now is that right I thought books came out in unison with the events. where did these dates come from? WhiteKnight 21:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, she would be 28 now, in 2007. However, the books' timeframe runs from 1991 to 1997; this is based on the dating on Nearly Headless Nick's deathday cake in Chamber of Secrets, who died in 1492 and was celebrating his 500th deathday then. We conclude that 1992 is the year in which the events of CoS are taking place in, and from there we can deduce the birthdates of the other characters in the series. 203.87.184.66 11:05, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oh good so when you know, the Series ends and it will be like star wars and other authors write stuff (or so I hope) my writings wont inflict.(hehe)WhiteKnight 02:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) lack of information!?! why are they articles from 93/94 to 96/97 empty? considering that she is a main character, one would figure these would have a least a little info in them. Dude, I'm the only one who is actually writing the FULL article. I already wrote all of Ron Weasley and I'm taking my time on Hermione Granger, because I don't want to get sloppy. Don't worry, I'm getting to those. Lemniwinks Regarding Hermione's middle name According to Deathly Hallows, her name is spelt as "Hermione Jean Granger". Is this a continuity error? I will change it to this new spelling unless any of you disagree. Vladz :Yes,it is definitely a continuity error.It was Jane in previous books.--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 02:10, 22 July 2007 (UTC) I think 'J.' works very well as a compromise, and then the Jane/Jean problem can be explained later in the first paragraph. Besides, Hermione J. Granger looks very lawyerly :) PinkRibbons 19:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::I just went ahead and changed it to Jean. Rowling says Jane isn't her middle name, and i kept the info in there in the Trivia area. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:33, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think its fine, but don't be surprised if people disagree. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Mafalda, has JK addressed the Jean/Jane issue in any interviews or chats since the release of Deathly Hallows? And is her middle name ever mentioned in any of the other six books? If not, then Jean should definately be in the article since we acknowledge the books as the highest form of canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::All i know is that JKR stated she changed it to Jean so Hermione wouldn't share a name with Umbridge - and that Dumbledore writes it as Jean in his will. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::^ PS, I made it Jean based on what JKR said, but if you all think it should be J, that is fine, i just was trying to get some uniformity in the article =) Mafalda Hopkirk 18:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, if JK said it's Jean, then it's Jean. If she changed it herself from the previous name, then that should be good enough for us:) I was just wondering if anyone had asked her about it during her webchats or book tour interviews. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) This article... What is the deal with this article? It's a disaster. Random quotes, missing chunks of information, bad grammar and spelling...I'd fix it happily, but I'd really like to know if there's a reason why this article's construction is so different from any other main character. At least, from my experience. Ellethwen 16:08, 27 July 2007 (UTC) How about you stop complaining and just fix mistakes? I'm the only writing stuff for this article, and you can't expect me to get it all done in one sitting. And If you write an article for an hour straight your bound to have spelling mistakes. But if you see any can't you just fix them? And I think the Quotes are in the right places. The two quotes at the beginning are for describing Hermione, then the others are what's happening at that time in the plot. Please just fix the things you see instead of just complaining about it. And if you cant point out a problem so it can be fixed. Lemniwinks : First of all, I'm sorry if I offended you. What I meant was that thie article is constructed very differently and there's a whole section of information missing. I would fix it if I know what the format should be. I have never written a wiki article before. I have only fixed small things. I'm pointing out the problems I found, like you said I should. 71.221.234.108 20:23, 30 July 2007 (UTC) : Sorry, that was me. Ellethwen 20:24, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Married name Personally I feel that giving Hermione her married name (Weasley) in her stats panel is a bit silly. She is known as Granger throughout the books, and calling her Weasley misrepresents the character of the books. We're not even sure she took Ron's name in marraige. The exact same argument goes for Ginny. I feel both characters should have their unmarried names in their stats panel since that better represents their characters as they appear in the books. -Vostok 03:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) We can probably assume she takes his name as this seems to be a stronger tradition in the magical world. We can change the article to say "Hermione Jean Granger (later Weasley)" instead of "Hermione Jean Weasley (nee Granger)" so that it indicates what her name becomes but the main part is what her name is for 99% of the novels. Granger (later Weasley) is better but I still think it's wrong to put their married name in, it just doesn't accurately reflect the books. I'll put a post on the community portal about it because I feel pretty strongly. - 64.134.167.2 04:30, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I agree, she's never known as Hermione Weasley so we have no proof she took on the name. I mean why should we have the infobox say Hermione Weasley (nee Granger), but the article is still under "Hermione Granger." We're contradicting ourselves. I think, unless someone gets married and is referred to with a different last name, they should use the name as referred to in the books. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:55, 20 August 2007 (UTC) We should leave it as Granger unless Rowling says otherwise. PinkRibbons 16:34, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Excuse me, and please feel free to disagree with me if you like, but I think it's a little insulting and frankly sexist to Hermione to have the very first thing about her be her maiden and married names, as well as her marriage status. I think her first information should be her academic accomplishments, since that is her main focus. It would hardly be fitting to put the first or second sentence about Harry Potter that he was married to Ginny. It's something I often see happen to female characters and I think it would be fitting to change it. This is just a suggestion. Mafalda Hopkirk 23:57, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, as well as Titles: She should definitely have more listed than just Prefect but i'm not sure what to add or how to phrase it. I just wanted to put the idea out there. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree that the opening paragraph should include more information - perhaps including the information that she was the smartest person in the grade, was a prefect, etc. I highly doubt the original author meant to be sexist while writing this article, however. Please assume "good faith." As for titles, I'm not sure if I can think of any others she had besides prefect off the top of my head. If there are others please add them. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it was intended to be sexist, just that stuff happens sometimes and comes across as sexist. Some of her other titles have to do with SPEW and the jobs she obtained during the years after Voldemort was destroyed but I can't think of how to put them into good wording. I'll think it over and try later =) Mafalda Hopkirk 04:22, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::I agree that Hermione definitely needs a longer intro, as well as Harry and Ron. If I get a chance, I'll work on one along the lines of the ones I did for Ginny, Bill, Charlie, etc. As for titles ... the only other one I can think of is President of SPEW. She didn't really have any other titles at school. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:12, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, I've reworked the intro - what does everyone think? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think it looks good. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:53, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think it's too long and a bit over-detailed. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I like it actually =) Mafalda Hopkirk 00:32, 9 November 2007 (UTC) wands? did ron and hermione get their original wands back? if not, were bellatrix and hermione using each other's wands in the 3vs1 women duel? 64.91.201.195 21:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Recent Edit Working on an edit, need to restart comp, so it's only partially complete. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) The one commented Intermediate Save? -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 23:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Both of them, sorry, the second one i wasn't logged in for some reason. Mafalda Hopkirk 23:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks, and it might be better not to make unfinished changes on the original page. Maybe like on a subpage. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 23:22, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's probably a good idea!Mafalda Hopkirk 23:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Relatioships I added a relationships sections, but it was deleted =( I think it is important and even Neville and Luna have them. :I'm sorry, i took it out because it was considerably incomplete and had a lot of spelling, grammar, and formatting errors. If a relationships section is to be added, it should be comprehensive. Many of the relationships listed only had one sentence to describe each. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: okay. Sorry for my bad english. I will add stuff here in the Discussion adding later...